Driving and Piloting Guide
Driving and Piloting Guide DP0. Overview This subject is easy to learn, but not always to be good at. Being a good driver or pilot will take some if not a lot of practice. However, there are some tricks you just might want to know. Part 1: Land Vehicles (Let’s not forget, this includes skateboards too!) D1. SU-SD-T The primary pattern of driving can be expressed as SU-SD-T. It stands for Speed Up, Slow Down, Turn. You begin by speeding up to get across an area quickly, but since you don’t want to crash on the turn, you slow down, then when you reach the turn, you turn. And the cycle repeats itself again. Mastering this system is being able to slow down exactly when it is necessary, not too late, and not too soon. D2. Controls Unlike other subjects, there is only 1 good control for driving. You want to use 3rd person Classic (no mouselock), and the WASD keys. D3. Seat Eject Glitch In some games, you have access to seats (especially games that let you build a boat/car/vehicle). To get this glitch set up, put a seat on your vehicle, then put a large brick right ontop of it. Make sure that there is at least 1 edge of the seat that you can touch from the side! Now you want to test it before you put trust into it, so sit in the seat by touching the side, then press spacebar. If it boosts you high in the air, you’ve got it. If not, try a different brick to stack ontop. This will give you an emergency escape if needed. D4. Ramming Land vehicles can be great for ramming people. You want to get your vehicle at maximum speed before impact. If your vehicle is large and fast, this should be able to knock others over. If your vehicle is slow, there’s no point. If your vehicle is small and fast, you can use it as a projectile to knock someone else off the edge of the map. Get it to full speed and aim it at the enemy, then jump off before impact. This will work better if the enemy is close to an edge. This especially applies to skateboards. If the game you'’re in is a build game where you build your own car, this becomes even easier. Just put two large “wings” on each side of the car. This will make ramming more effective and easier overall. D5. Car Spin Some land vehicles are able to do the car spin. This spin can become very fast and easily fling anyone who comes into contact with the vehicle. To do this, hold S and D with the vehicle. If it’s slowly gaining speed, then it might be able to do this. Just keep holding S and D and see if it gains a bunch of speed, if not, then the vehicles is incapable. I believe this is dependent on the torque? EDIT:'' Yes, it IS dependent on the torque. - Editor ScoutBob (talk) 16:50, June 18, 2013 (UTC)'' Part 2: Planes Standard plane controls Y = Turn engine on. X = Turn engine off. F = Fire. Hold left click = Turn towards mouse. P1. Soft Plane Landing Use these steps for a soft plane landing. 1. Gain distance from the landing area. (This includes gaining '''elevation')'' 2. Fly parallel to the landing area (and towards it). 3. Alternate x and y to gently lower the plane down when near. P2. Aiming & Attack Preference When aiming, you want to shoot for where you think the opponent will be when the shot reaches them. Because of the generally low speed of projectiles, plane fighting is based largely in anticipation. You also want to go for the largest threat first. It may seem good to pick off the weaker enemies first, however, while you’'re dealing with them, the larger threats will be able to take you out more easily. P3. Modes These are the different “modes” of plane controls that I have singled out through research and testing. First Person: This is the “shooter” mode. It allows you to aim your shots more accurately. Third Person: This is the “evader” mode. It allows you to dodge more easily and see the environment more easily. Guided: Hold left and right click at all times. This allows you to drive in an alternate way that is smoother. It works with first and third person. Transport: Scroll all the way out. This mode allows you to see many enemies at once, and be able to account for them. 5-Scroll: Make sure mouselock isn’t on, and go into first person, then scroll out five times. This is the balanced mode. P4. Engine Off Dodge A great way to dodge in plane fighting is to use X to quickly drop out of the way, and then use Y to turn the plane back on. One goal is to turn at the enemy once you’ve dropped below them and attack them from an angle they didn’t expect. P5. Ramming Some planes are capable of ramming. It’s not always a good idea, but usually transport planes are large and bulky, giving them ramming capabilities. Some planes explode on impact. These planes can be used for “''Kamikazes”.'' Some planes are present in build games, in which case you want to attack giant “wings” onto the sides of the plane, allowing it to ram easily. Some planes have many seats, and will pick people up on impact. How you decide to use this is really up to you. P6. Seat Eject Glitch In some games, you have access to seats (especially games that let you build a boat/car/vehicle). To get this glitch set up, put a seat on your vehicle, then put a large brick right ontop of it. Make sure that there is at least 1 edge of the seat that you can touch from the side! Now you want to test it before you put trust into it, so sit in the seat by touching the side, then press spacebar. If it boosts you high in the air, you’ve got it. If not, try a different brick to stack ontop. This will give you an emergency escape if needed, albeit it probably won'’t do much unless you have a parachute. P7. Dive Bombing This is a method of attack used to hit ground enemies more accurately. It is best with bombs, but can work with more projectiles as well. Projectiles (F): Start out high above the ground. 1. Dive almost straight down at your target. 2. Fire when near. 3. Quickly pull up and go diagonally upwards and away from the target. 4. When at a safe elevation, begin flying normally again. Bombs (B): Start out high above the ground. 1. Dive almost straight down at your target. 2. When close, begin flying parallel with the ground, and drop a bomb. 3. Quickly pull up and go diagonally upwards and away from the target. 4. When at a safe elevation, begin flying normally again. P8. Stealth Plane This will allow you to evade detection in a plane. There are 2 ways to do this. 1: Fly so high that people won'’t see you unless they look high up. To get down quickly, simply press X, then Y when you’'re close to where you want to be. 2: If there is a baseplate(s), you can fly under it to avoid being seen. You want to fly low enough below it so that ground units cannot see your name. DP1. Closing This is a subject where little is known to me. In the future, more info may uncover itself. You do want to know these tricks, but they won'’t make you a great pilot/driver. Only experience will.